Defeat Your Rival! Tony Enters!
Defeat Your Rival! Tony Enters! '''is the seventh episode of the Adventures In Kanto and Zach's Kanto Journey special crossover season. Story Kevin Roberts lays on the bed in his hotel room and stares at a TV, watching David's battle. On the screen, David's Golbat uses Air Slash, taking out his foe's Vileplume and winning him the match. Kevin: Dang... He's even stronger than I remember. A knock is heard at the door. Kevin: ..Who could that be... Coming! Kevin gets up and opens the door. Jill Naneoh stands outside, nervously looking left and right. Jill: ...Hi Kevin. Can I come inside? Kevin: Of course. Why wouldn't you be able to? He lets her inside, and closes the door behind her. Jill: Just needed some space away from Scott and Zach for a little bit. Jill glances towards the door, then back at Kevin. Jill: Anyway... About yesterday... Kevin: Nothing to say. Jill: Um, I believe there is. Kevin: Okay, what ABOUT yesterday? Jill bites her lip, growing slightly impatient. Jill: Well, I just wanted to let you know that when you told me that you like me.. The reason I didn't respond is that I don't feel comfortable talking about that kind of stuff, especially around other people. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or anything like that. Kevin nods. Kevin: I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose or anything, even if we are just friends. Jill: Just friends.... Yeah.... Jill and Kevin both pause awkwardly. Kevin: Unless, you know, you returned those feelings? Jill takes a deep breath, before nervously blurting out a bunch of words. Jill: I enjoyed spending time with you last night. I'm not sure where we'll go after this is all over, so this may just be my only chance to say it. I like you the same way you like me... Would you, if you still like me, want to give us a shot? Kevin's previously dark face brightens as she says this. Kevin: Yes! Absolutely! One hundred percent! Jill smiles to herself, and gives Kevin a big hug. Jill: I'm glad you still feel that way! Kevin: Jill, I'd never stop liking you just because I thought you didn't like me. Was I upset? Yeah. But that doesn't matter now. The two smile, as they give each other a hug. The scene changes to the next day. Scott and Zach wildly run up to a giant screen with their Ivysaur's and Eevee following, revealing the next match-ups. Zach: Let's see... Zach looks around for the person he's battling, then finally spots him. Zach: Huh. He doesn't seem TOO tough... Scott: Who you battling?? Zach: Some guy named Patrick. Scott: ...Wait... PATRICK? Scott runs over to where Zach is looking, seeing the young boy. Scott: I know him! Zach: Really?? Scott: Yeah, he traveled with me and Jill for a little bit! Zach: Wow, cool! At least I won't be battling a total jerk for once. Scott takes one last glimpse at the boy, who seems to be using a Venomoth to battle against a Dewgong. Scott: Yeah, he's cool! Zach: Alright, sweet! Who're you battling? Scott glances back over at the screen, trying to locate his face. Scott then recognizes the boy, as his expression turns to anger. Scott: .....Speaking of total jerks..... Tony.... Zach: Wow.... Well, I’m sure you will beat that jerk. Scott: I can't wait to show Tony's who's boss.... Zach grins, ruffling Scott's hair. Zach: You'll get him. Scott: Hey! Scott quickly begins fixing his hair, and failing in the process. Zach laughs. Zach: Well, See you next round, Scott. The scene changes to a few hours later, and Scott's battle is about to start. A voice on a loudspeaker announces Scott's name, and Scott steps onto the arena, ready for the battle. Just moments later, Anthony Mann is called out to the field, and Scott's childhood rival enters. Tony glares back over at Scott's direction, who simply remains quiet, returning the stare. Referee: Both Trainers, choose your first Pokemon! Tony: Hitmonlee, go! Hitmonlee leaps onto the battlefield from its Poke Ball, springing from foot to foot. Scott: Alright... We need to do this... Go, Kadabra!! Scott holds out Kadabra's Poke Ball, and the Pokemon forms on the field with a bright red beam. Referee: Begin! Tony: Hitmonlee use Fake Out! Hitmonlee slams into Kadabra with enough power to make it flinch, but not enough to do any massive damage. Scott: HA! Did NOTHING! Kadabra, Use Psybeam! Kadabra stands completely still, its body vibrating like crazy. Scott: ...Kadabra, attack! Tony: Wow, you really are an amateur! Fake Out allows me to flinch you as long as it's the first attack my Pokemon uses in a battle! Haven't you learned anything? Whatever, Hitmonlee Blaze Kick! Hitmonlee jumps into the sky, its foot lighting on fire, and it zooms towards Kadabra. Scott: Kadabra, use Psychic! Kadabra clenches its fists, now able to attack. Tony: Hitmonlee, keep going! Hitmonlee keeps going towards Kadabra, but is frozen before it can reach its target. Hitmonlee is flung into the wall, and now waits patiently for the next move. Tony: Hitmonlee, keep your guard up! Scott: Now, use Psybeam! Kadabra raises its hand into the air, and a multi-colored beam of energy is quickly released from the Pokemon's spoon. Tony: Sucker Punch! Hitmonlee goes straight past the Psybeam, landing a fierce blow that's super-effective. Scott: Kadabra, get up! Kadabra forces itself off the ground, and grunts. Scott: Now... We know what move we don't want them using, so let's make sure that doesn't happen! Kadabra, use Disable! Kadabra's eyes begin glowing blue as an aura of the same color surrounds Hitmonlee, preventing the Pokemon from using that attack. Tony: Hitmonlee, Mega Kick! Hitmonlee sprints towards Kadabra, with its foot spread shooting forward with extreme force. Scott: Teleport, quickly! Kadabra quickly manages to avoid the attack by teleporting away, now appearing just feet away from Tony. Tony: Grr... Turn around and go for Mega Kick again! Scott: Once again, Kadabra! Use Teleport! Kadabra continues Teleporting away from attacks, enraging Tony. Scott: Catch me if you can! Tony: You little... Hitmonlee, Swift! Hitmonlee lets loose multiple yellow star-shaped energy blasts that lock on to Kadabra and speed toward it. Scott: ...Crap.... Kadabra continues teleporting, but finds itself unable to get away from the star-shaped projectiles, and the attack lands. Scott: Come on Kadabra, that's nothing! If we wanna do some real damage let's go with Future Sight! Kadabra raises its hands into the air, and the Pokemon releases a white orb, quickly shooting into the sky and vanishing. Tony: Future Sight? So I guess you know the outcome! Swift again! Hitmonlee once again uses Swift, sending more of the star-shaped energy at Kadabra. Kadabra is once again struck by the projectiles, dealing just a little damage. Scott: Alright Kadabra, I think it's about time we finish this round off! Use Psyshock! Kadabra begins floating into the air, closing its eyes. Three thick masses of blue energy form in front of Kadabra's body, quickly being fired towards Hitmonlee. Tony: Hitmonlee, use Swift and make it go around the Psyshock! Swift hurtles around and between the masses of energy, while Hitmonlee is hit by the Psyshock. Hitmonlee falls the ground. Hitmonlee's previous attack strikes Kadabra right in the skull, dealing a critical hit. Kadabra wobbles backwards, and slowly falls to the ground, unconscious. Kadabra's light dims on the screen, as Tony smiles. Now, however, the Future Sight attack is activated. Out of nowhere, blasts of electrified psychic energy appear out of the sky, striking Hitmonlee and instantly knocking him unconcious as his light also fades from the screen. Referee: Both Pokemon are unable to battle, neither trainer wins this round! Tony: ... Go, Golem. Golem appears on the field, the rocky area suiting its typing. It roars, ready for a foe to appear. Scott: Golem? Great. Scott glances back at Ivysaur and Eevee, who are both standing behind their trainer, anxious for battle. Scott: Ivysaur, you're up! Ivysaur runs up to its spot on the battlefield, ready to attack. Scott: Remember Bulbasaur, Tony? I'm sure you do. Tony: I sure do… And I it finally evolved, too. Referee: Begin! Tony: Golem, return! Golem is instantly called back, and everyone in the stands starts murmuring in curiosity. Scott: ...What?? Tony quickly puts Golem's ball back into his pocket, and eagerly replaces it with another, as he holds it out for Scott to see. Tony: I believe you'll remember this one, Scott! Charizard, go! Tony throws his Poke Ball, which forms a vortex of flames. Two yellow eyes are seen, and the flames are blown outwards as Charizard roars. He lands on the battlefield, kicking up dust, and Tony glares at Scott with malice. Scott: ...I see your Chameleon evolved as well… Tony: It sure has. Referee: Begin! '''To Be Continued... Characters People *Scott Bombilla *Tony Mann *Zachary Willsone *Kevin Roberts *Jill Naneoh Pokemon *Golbat (David's) *Vileplume (Trainer's) *Ivysaur **Zach's Ivysaur **Scott's Ivysaur *Eevee (Scott's) *Hitmonlee (Tony's) *Kadabra (Scott's) *Golem (Tony's) *Charizard (Tony's)